Summer Heat
by treasure72
Summary: The air conditioning breaks while Allison - the new intern for Google - is trying to work. She is stuck there all day with Stewart, the hot guy she likes. Sorry, suck at summaries. Stewart (Dylan O'Brien) from The Internship and Allison (OC)


"Goddamit, Stewart, it's taking you long enough to fix the air conditioning. It's hotter then hell in here, man." She walked towards him, with a cup of water in her hand. Everyone had left but her and Stewart, because the air conditioning broke and apparently he was the only one with experience. The boss thought it was good for someone to stay with Stewart, to help him with tools, get him water, or really whatever he needed, and he caught her right before she reached for the door and asked her to stay. "Here I brought you some wat- oh." She said.

He had slid out from under the big, box-shaped hole in the wall under the air conditioning unit. He stood up, and he had a completely unbuttoned blue plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows, dark washed jeans, converse, and his beanie. And of course his glasses. Sweat glistened from his bare chest and he wiped his forehead, which also had sweat on it.

"So, you gonna hand me that water or am I gonna have to go get some myself?" He said smirking. She snapped out of her daze, his words startling her. She jolted and almost spilled the water all over him. She felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Oh God, I'm sorry - here." She handed him the cup of water, and he gulped it down. She took the chance while he was looking away to look at him. _God he was so hot. _

"You know, I would've buttoned my shirt up if I would've known it would make you so nervous. I almost went completely shirtless since it's so hot, but I figured, you know, don't want to make her any hotter than she already is with the air conditioning not working and everything." He said with a wink.

She could feel the red starting to come up her face, but she pulled herself together and fought it. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

"So you can honestly say you WEREN'T staring at me while I was drinking my water?" He said with a smirk.

"No - no I wasn't! I was looking at the - uhhh- the wall! It's a nice, uh, color? Yeah, nice color!"

"Oh yeah, sure. I definitely believe you." He said sarcastically, laughing at her embarrassment.

"You know what? It's taking you a really long time to fix that air conditioner. Like _really _long. Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?"

"Oh, so now you're insulting me, huh?" he said.

"Hmmm, maybe I am. What are _you_ gonna do about it?" She said with a smirk.

"Maybe I will just take a really long time to fix this air conditioner. You'd have to stay here with me until I did fix it. It'd be a dream come true for you, I'm sure." He said. He usually flirted with her like this. Smirking, winking, and teasing her, but they'd never been alone for _this _long before. She hated that he lead her on, but she couldn't resist to tease back when she had the chance.

"Oh yes. My dream every night. Just like this. Burning to death and everything." She said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." He said rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Make me." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." she said looking down, faking to admire her fingernails. He slammed his hands on the wall on either side of her, blocking her from moving.

Her heart started pounding. He was right in front of her. "You don't _actually _think you intimidate me, do you?" She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Maybe not intimidate, but I do make you nervous. I don't know if it's because of my good looks or what but..." he said.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" she interrupted.

"Because I can feel your heart beat a million times a second. I can practically hear it." He said.

"No - I uh," she muttered trying to think of something to say. He was right. He _did _make her nervous. She had pretty much liked him as soon as she had met him, she just didn't think she had a chance.

He leaned in close and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He moved closer, and whispered in her hear. She shivered and chills ran through her body. "You really need to learn when to shut up," he said smirking.

She grabbed at both sides of his shirt and jerked him towards her. His hands fell back on the wall behind her again, and his lips crashed into hers.


End file.
